Como los arboles de cerezo
by LuceroHood
Summary: De pequeño Rin planeo como realizar el sueño de su padre, mas nunca estuvo en sus planes ese chico de ojos azules Haruka Nanase, el llego a cambiarlo todo. RinXHaruka Yaoi (ChicoxChico)


Holis, este es mi primer Fic sobre esta pareja, espero les guste n.n

.

ADVERTENCIAS: Spoiler capitulo 12

* * *

COMO LOS ARBOLES DE CEREZO

Pov. Rin

Cobarde, inútil, incompetente e idiota, con estos sobre nombres me he identificado yo mismo, con estos apodos me he quedado en vela durante noches enteras, pensando, cavilando en todo lo que ha sido de mi vida y en como jamás podre lograr lo que me propuse, nada de lo que intento hacer parece salirme bien, todo iba bien, pero la verdad es que nunca, nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido por mí, y nada ha sido logrado por mi cuenta.

Mi meta siempre fue seguir el sueño de mi padre, seguir algo que él no consiguió y pensé que esa era mi mayor motivación, mas nunca pensé que me fuese a pasar esto, jamás pensé que te encontraría a ti, alguien por quien luchar, alguien por quien nadar, ni siquiera el día que te vi nadar me hubiera imaginado lo que llegarías a significar para mi….

_._

_Estaba emocionado, era mi primer día en el club de natación, y no solo era un club, era el club donde mi padre había concursado cuando era de mi edad en una competencia de relevos, y como un gran nadador que era desde pequeño había ganado, claro, él era el mejor, de eso yo no tenía ninguna duda, por eso yo lograría su meta, para ser como él._

_Entre al club y me presente al igual que como había hecho en mi escuela, y al igual que ahí, volví a encontrarme con ese chico, ahí estaba de nuevo Haruka Nanase y su amigo, creo se llamaba Makoto. _

–_Cuantas coincidencias una tras otra, estamos en la misma escuela y en el mismo club de natación –dije en tono autosuficiente, como restándole importancia y mientras hablaba con Makoto, Haru se preparaba para nadar._

–_Sí, estoy sorprendido –me contesto Makoto, dándome una de sus sonrisas sinceras y luego se dirigió a Haru–. ¿Cierto, Haru?_

_Pero esté ya no le prestaba atención, en el mismo momento en que le termino de hacer la pregunta, rápidamente se lanzo al agua y comenzó a nadar, en primera su entrada fue de lo más hermosa, ¿Cómo se vería si yo estuviera debajo de él cuando hiciera ese salto?, y cuando ya estaba en el agua, bueno, sus manos se abrían paso a través del agua tan delicadamente, tan armonioso, verlo nadar en verdad era impresionante, algo que me cautivo, me gusto, ese Haru si que tenía talento, en verdad era digno de mi admiración, en mi rostro de la nada apareció una sonrisa amplia._

–"_¡Es impresionante!" –pensé y me precipite al trampolín, acomode mis gogles tal como lo hacía mi padre según mi madre, esto para darme suerte y salte al agua._

_Rápidamente alcance al otro chico, no me costó trabajo, quería ver si respondía a mí, y también un poco más de cerca su forma de nadar, los dos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo y pude observarlo de vez en cuando bajo el agua, este chico en verdad me impresionaba, lo hacía de un modo indescriptible, tanto que pensé._

"_Él es el chico que debe estar en mi equipo, ese chico es muy bueno en lo que hace, lo quiero, lo necesito en mi equipo para ganar" _

.

Ahora sé que nunca estuve equivocado, en verdad ese chico de ojos azules era excelente, ese chico era bueno, incluso mejor que yo debo admitir.

La competencia fue muy buena, nuestro equipo definitivamente era el mejor, había elegido bien, y había entablado una amistad con mi equipo, en el cual se encontraba: Nagisa, ese chico que me pidió estar en nuestro equipo, y me demostró que podía estar en el, Makoto y su fuerza en su estilo de nado así como su determinación, pero algo que no había notado de chico, era el apego que había logrado con Haruka, no lo notaba, pero la verdad algo más grande que con mis otros compañeros había crecido con él, había entablado una relación más que amistosa con ese chico callado ese chico libre.

En estos momentos me pongo a pensar en eso, y me doy cuenta que no fue solo mi logro, fue un logro de todos, un logro que sin ellos, yo no habría logrado, y sobre todo, en el primer momento en el que Haru acepto ser mi compañero, mi meta, mi motivación se fue hacia abajo, y esto me costó mucho aceptarlo, me costó darme cuenta de la realidad…

_._

_Iba solo en la calle caminando, casi era año nuevo, y yo regresaba de Australia a ver y celebrar con mi familia, pero ese año algo estaba mal, estaba triste puesto que las cosas no había funcionado como yo lo había planeado, en Australia de la nada comencé a ser malo en la natación, algo me impedía seguir luchando, mi motivación ya no la encontraba en ninguna lado, me sentía solo triste, todos tenían alguien con quien estar y cuando los veía, a mi mente solo llegaba una persona, un niño al que yo había conocido un chico de ojos azules, Haruka, cuanta falta me hacia mi amigo._

_Suspire y seguí caminando, no sabía a dónde ir, la verdad solo había salido a caminar por caminar, levaba mis cosas de natación por si es que se me antojaba ir a la alberca a nadar un rato, pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo a encontrarlos y que se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que había empeorado en este tiempo, no quería que vieran en lo que me había convertido, seguramente todos habían mejorado, todos excepto yo._

_Escuche una pequeña alarma que avisaba sobre el tren que pasaría justo por la calle por donde iba, la baya protectora estaba abajo, así que tenía que esperar, estaba pensando en tantas cosas que cuando, no sé porque, o que fue lo que me impulso a hacerlo, mi mirada se elevo, y justo ahí, cruzado las vallas protectoras me encontré con esos ojos que no dejaba de ver en sueños, ahí estabas tú, estabas ahí…_

–_Haru –dije, no lo podía creer, estabas frente a mí y no era mi imaginación, eras tú, después de tanto tiempo._

–_Regresaste –dijiste y cruzaste corriendo cuando el tren por fin termino de pasar y las vallas subieron._

–_Si –fueron mi única respuesta, la verdad no sabía que decir._

–_Pudiste haber llamado –contestaste escondiendo tímidamente tu mirada, te veías tan lindo como siempre, ¿a que se debía tu nerviosismo? A caso, ¿me habías extrañado? Ante mis pasamientos no pude evitar también mirar hacia otro lado y contesté a tu acusación con algo que para mí era verdad._

–_Bueno, es que me daba vergüenza… ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Y la natación? –no pude evitar preguntarlo, no supe si lo hice por que en verdad me importaba o porque quería saber lo grande que eras a comparación de mí, que me había ido de la peor forma imaginable._

–_SÍ, ingrese al club de natación de la secundaria, Makoto también, la piscina de la escuela es muy grande…. –escuche tus palabras, y todo fue como lo temí, ustedes seguían siendo buenos, y también seguían juntos, tu y Makoto, iban al mismo club, ese Makoto, había veces en las que simplemente le tenía envidia por poder estar contigo._

–_Oye, Haru… ¿Qué te parece si nadamos? Para ver quien es más rápido –sí, lo había hecho, la verdad tenía ganas de verte nadar, quería competir nuevamente contigo y quería ver cómo era que seguías con la natación, creo que ahora era de esa clase de personas a las que llaman... Mmm… ¿Cómo era? Masoquistas, sí, creo que ya había escuchado algo sobre ese tipo de personas._

_Al poco rato todo se hizo negro para mi, llegamos al club y competimos, y en esa carrera, yo perdí._

_Tu no lo sabes, pero esa carrera la nade pensando únicamente en mi padre, durante esa carrera nada más que llegar a ser el mejor, cumplir ese sueño inalcanzable y nada mas cruzo por mi mente, y así saliendo de la piscina no pude evitar llorar, pues sabía que esa motivación, ya no era suficiente para mi, algo en mi se había descompuesto, y tu habías sido testigo de ello, sentí vergüenza y tristeza, porque ya no era digno de nadar con ustedes, ustedes eran lo mejor y yo, era un completo fracaso, seguramente tu ya no querrías volver a nadar conmigo, seguramente si los demás me hubieran visto sentirían vergüenza de mi._

_Me cambie lo más rápido que pude e intente salir corriendo de ahí, pero tú ya estabas junto a mí y me detenías de la muñeca._

– _¡Espera, Rin! ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado actuando extraño hoy –dijiste de un modo angustioso, lo que me hacía sentir mas y mas mal, como si no mereciera incluso tus atenciones, no quería mirarte a la cara, no sabía cómo hacerlo, había una idea que no me dejaba dormir, una idea que jamás había tenido tan clara de realizar hasta ahora, que me sentía deshecho por dentro, una idea que no dude en hacerte saber._

–_Lo voy a dejar –inicie_

– _¿Eh? –no entendías lo que te decía_

–_Voy a dejar la natación –solté y salí corriendo de ahí, no quería ver a nadie más, no quería ver tu rostro, no quería ver la decepción o escuchar algún reproche de tu parte, quería que me dejaran, quería ser libre como tú._

.

Deje de nadar en ese entonces, porque ya no sabía el porqué nadaba, ya no sabía porque o por quien lo hacía, le había fallado a todos, a mi padre, al equipo a Haru.

Y ahora, aquí estoy, frente a este árbol que me recuerda nuestra niñez, lamentando el pasado y sin poder evitar compararlo después de esta otra actuación ridícula que hice, ¿Por qué siempre hago el ridículo? ¿Por qué no tengo una motivación? ¿Quién es mi motivación?

Creí haber recordado mi motivación la vez que nadamos después de no vernos durante años, pensé que ganarte era mi nueva motivación, pero, esto no es lo que en realidad quería, te gane en el estilo libre, creí que todo acabaría ahí, pero no fue así, nuevamente me quede sin motivación, sin nada por que luchar.

Volví a perder frente a ti, y no podre nadar contra ti en los relevos, debes de estar burlándote de mí, debes estar preparándote para nadar y estar con tu nuevo equipo, y a mí, no me queda nada más que hacer aquí, he fracasado, he fallado nuevamente.

Mi rostro se gira, nuevamente, un movimiento sin sentido como esa vez frente al tren, y de nuevo tú estás ahí, me molesta, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecer?

–Haru… –te miro y estas un poco agitado ¿Corriste?–. ¿A qué viniste? ¿Viniste a burlarte de mi humillante derrota?

–Rin…

–Fracasé en la competencia estilo libre, y también me excluyeron del relevo, el mundo se está riendo de mí, ¡Ríete! No tengas pena –te miro y no dices nada, eso me desespera muy fácilmente. – ¡Te estoy diciendo que te rías! Al fin de cuentas no sirvo ¡Ni siquiera pude competir con ustedes en el relevo!

– ¡Cálmate Rin!

– ¡Cállate! ¿Qué sabes tú? – Tú no sabes todo lo que siento.

–Lo sé… Lo divertido que es nadar con los compañeros, la alegría de nadar juntos en el relevo, Rin, tú fuiste quien me enseñó eso, gracias a ti, yo…

Esas palabras me sobrepasan y no puedo evita lanzarme en contra tuya, me enoja, ¿a caso es una forma más cruel de burlarte de mí? Demostrarme como gracias a mis caídas, tú has subido.

– ¡Cállate!

– ¡Ahora lo entiendo, encontré la respuesta, la razón por la que nado, para quien nado! –no, no lo digas, lo único que harás será herirme, demostrar que tú tienes a alguien por quien pelear y yo n, tienes una motivación y yo no.

– ¡Te dije que te calles! –en un ataque de furia intento golpearte, no sé como descargar todo este coraje que tengo, como dejar de sufrir, no lo sé, los dos caemos, intento golpear, pero no puedo, te sujeto de la camisa, pero giramos por el suelo, giramos legando hasta debajo de la sombra de ese árbol, y cuando dejo de mirarte y veo a la base del árbol, lo veo, ese mensaje que antes no había notado.

"Fort he Team"

Mi cuerpo y mi mente quedan en blanco, ¿como una simple frase puede darle la respuesta a todo mi mundo? ¿Cómo puedes tú darme esa respuesta? Una respuesta que yo mismo supe su existencia de niño, que yo mismo sabia, que yo forme junto a ti, una frase que sin darme cuenta, lo había expresado todo, el sentimiento por el cual nade, el ¿por qué? Y claro está, el ¿por quién nadaba yo?

–Este árbol se parece al árbol de cerezo que había en el patio de la escuela, por eso fue que viniste hasta acá, ¿no es así? –mis dedos van soltando el agarre de tu chamarra, y miles de preguntas se formula en mi mente.

¿Aun recuerdas esos días? ¿Aun podre formar parte de ese equipo por el que luchas? Quiero ser esa razón, quiero ser tú razón Haru, quiero ser tu motivación, así como tú eres la mía.

– ¿Por qué? –las lagrimas no tardan en salir, y esta ocasión no me da vergüenza verte a los ojos mientras lo hago, mientras lloro, porque solo tú sabes lo que soy, solo tu entenderás y me ayudaras a encontrar la respuesta a mis preguntas, tu Haruka Nanase–. ¿Por qué no puedo ser libre? Yo también quiero nadar con ustedes, quiero nadar con ustedes en el relevo –sé que ellos ya son un equipo, un equipo donde no hay lugar para mi, un lugar donde no tengo derecho a estar por todo lo que he fallado–. … pero ya es tarde.

–No, no es tarde, vamos Rin – ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Es acaso que no te importa todo lo que he fallado? Tú….tú aun confías en mí.

– ¡Oh, ahí están! –Makoto.

– ¡Rin-chan! –Nagisa.

–Chicos… –es lo único que sale de mi boca, pues estoy impresionado, todos están aquí, todos han venido, por mí.

–Honestamente, usted me hace irritar, si quiere nadar, entonces hágalo –ese idiota tiene razón, pero…. Y justo antes de que comience a justificarme de nuevo, oigo a Haru hablarme.

–Rin, ven –giro mi rostro y lo veo–. Este es mi turno de mostrarte una vista que nunca antes hayas visto.

Todo a mi alrededor se ilumina, es como… como si fuéramos nuevamente niños, como si solo él y yo existiéramos, y ahí en ese momento es cuando me di cuenta de que tú Haruka Nanase eras toda mi razón para no solo nadar, sino para vivir, la única persona que jamás me traicionaría, que confiaría en mi a pesar de todo lo que pudiera hacer, la única persona que siempre, siempre, estaba a mi lado, que a pesar de las dificultades y el tiempo volvería a florecer, conservando su hermosura y grandeza, como los arboles de cerezo.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusto? *w* háganmelo saber mediante un review (bueno, si gustan -.-U) Gracias por leer y es muy probable que tenga continuación, ya que hay cierta escena que ame que seguía de esta, entonces lo más probable es que no me quede con las ganas de escribirlo n.n bueno nos leemos luego, Bye


End file.
